List of Episodes (List order)
Pranks War #Idiot TV #Messy Job #Lori's Diary #Pyramid Love #Robobart #A Star is Born #Dropzone #Rainbow Dash In The Big Stinkin' City #No Bikinis Allowed #It's a Small World #It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Cartoon #BartBall #Happy Campers #Jailbreak!!! #Moo Cow Bart #B.O.R.T.Y #The Outsider #It's the Last Straw #Who Rubbed Out Mordecai? #Crime and Funishment #Barhotep #Supermarket Shinanigans #VHS Bonazna #Mission Stewie-possible #The Big Bullies #Ragequit! #A-pork-alypse Now! #200 Carrot Bart #Duck Hunt #Rainy Day Afternoon #Doccument-ally #Happy Last Birthday #It's been a Hard Day's Noise! #Skateboarding #Necklace #No Tresspassing #Underwater #Hit the Road, Bart! #Boy's Night Out #Bodygaurd Kong #Working Ed #Seperation Axitiety #The Time Machine #Bodytropolis #The Rise for the Fall #Nightmare Fuel #Halloween with Space Ghost: Coast to Coast #Jolly Roger Bart #Yojambo! #Control Freak #Fourmula 1 #The Love God #Busted #Deep End #Road Dash #The Luck of Bart-ish #Easter Butterfly #Prehistoric Crossover #CCTV #Lori Unplugged #Interdimenstional Door #Beachcombers #My Beautiful Prison #Sheepbart #Night Watchmen #Bart's Bag #Penalty Shot #Wanted: El Barto #A Key to my Future #Lincoln and the Giant Girls #Adventures in Bart-sitting #Ghost-blasters #Book 'Em #Photo Finish #Modeled Voodoo #Tree Climbers #Gone Screwey #Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis #Turkey Fiction #Lost in Space #A Crossover Chistmas #Rainbow X #The Island of No Return #Fortune Cookies #Plankton and the Magic Bean #Hide and Seek #Hypno-Bart #Peter is a Dictator! #Sold! #Numbskulls #Wasteland #Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis II #Heatwave #Sleepless Night #Bart Through Everything #Oil Man #Paper Chase #Vaccumagator #The 100th Episode (100th episode) #101 Bart-matians #Occupied #Cartoon Carnival #Baseball Crisis #3 Wishes, And You're Out #Sick-son #Black and White #Keepin' Cool #So Lonely #Boxing Fever #Emergency #Rip Van Winkle #The Garden of Horrors #Teeth Trouble #Metamorphosis #Mayday, Mayday #H2O #The Wonder-Whistle #Virtual Voyage #Mission to Earth #Strike! #Chatter Box #Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis III #Brawl in the Family #The Man Who Dislikes Women #The Ugly Ducking #Off Limits #Bart Arcade #Cleansiness is Next to Bartlines #Germ Warfare #The Diet #Invincible #8 Hours and Counting #Honokaland #Duck Soup #Going Up #Wingin' It #Upside Down #Do Not Lean Out of the Window #Gone Skiing #Barttastic Voyage #Memory Lame #Future Stock #Close Encounters of Toon Kind #Bad Luck #Lands of the Lost #The Leprechaun Bites Back #Crossover Town Rescue Squad #Bart's Patient #Unidentified Flying Bart #Abandoned Enimies #Bart the Great #Miku and the Magic Shoes #The A-Maze-Zing Race #Brainchild #Double Trouble #Heavy Metal Shido #Mordecai Noir #Bart Gets Mooned #The Fugitive #A Hole in One #Toonywood #Casino #Extreme Wrestleing #El Bartador #Moving Out #Locked Outside #A Day in Paris #Tokyo Toon Drift #Castaway Kids #Safari, So Good #Surf's On #Scuba Diving #Deep Trouble #Life's a Beach #Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis IV #Sitcom #9 Months Later #The Good, The Bad, and The Stuggly #V.I.P Party #Bart's Diner #Hold Up #Giddy' Up Horsie #Fancy a Pizza #Golden Eggs #Termite-ator #Crab Person #Hair-icane #Homewrecker #Arms Race With Legs #The World Underneath #The Ancestor #Blackout! #Loud Family Reuinion #Un-Bear-able Bears #Archno-Partner #X Marks the Spot #Robobart II #Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis V #The Crossover Crisis Clip Show #Million Dollar Brother #Movie Night #The Muses and The Sallamoogis #Living Carrots #Sky Diving #Priceless Enimies #Lincoln vs Super Tsundere! #Honeymooning #The History of Boys #Members Only #Old McRigby #The Eight Worlds #Loonie Balloonies #Flower Power #Sumo Bart #It Came from Black Lagoon! #Bartladdin's Magic Carpet #Sorry Wrong Show #To Protect and Serve #Insert TItle Here #Gone #OO-Mario #Couch Gagged #The History of Girls #Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis VI #Barbecue Brawl #I'm Your Biggest Fan!!! #Bowser Junior #Paint the Crossover #Toondependece Day #School is Cruel #Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! #Laughing Gas #Santa Bart #Green Peace #Nessie Bagpiper #Saving Priviate Stewie #Bart the Barbarian #Divided #Bowserfinger #The Mummy #Boys Vs Girls #Prank Wars II: The Prankeing #Crossover Crisis in 3D #Space Race #Misplaced in Space #Trial and Error #You're Fired #Bart Bart #Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis VII #The Techno Files #Solider of the Day! #Teachers Pet #A Med-Evil Crisis #Take a Hike! #The Big Cheese #Who's Bart #DJ Rigby #Star Toon #Sub-Atomic Tiny World #The Incredable Stupid Swamp Monster #The Hounder #Princess Lori #Trapped with an Vengence #Shoo Shoes #Continue? #Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis VIII #Bart Fu #Bart for Presedent #Viking Boys #Bad Crossover to the Bone #Journey to the Center of Toonscity #The Bet #Pick a Card #Bart's Drink #Hotel #DIal "A" for Akame #??? #Comic Story #Dawn of the Planet of the Girls #The Big Women #Smooth Jazz on Toon Town #Jump, Jump, Jump! #Candy Bart #Sea Monsters #See No Bart #??? #Say Uncle! #Magic Act #Yodelberg #Liseince to Princess #I Heart Dancing #Simpson-Vision #The Hinata Redeption #Crossover Tales #Trouble in Tokyo #The Higglytown Executive #Crossover Tales 2 #Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis IX #Shorts (300th episode) #Crossover Holiday of Fear* # Bartcules # Pipe Dreams # Skooled # The Cartoon Chronicle # Bropunk'd # Gym Chumps # And The Winner Is... # Old Rockin' Chair Bart # Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis X* # Club Villains # Demelation Dorks # This Episode is worth 1,000 Cartoons # The Piggy Bank # Rodeo Days # Gladiators of the Rome # iCrisis # Crossover Cruise # Somebody is Coming to Steven's for Dinner # Framed # Maka Action! # Tooting Music # Homer O's # CarTUBE # Lunchina Twokivaino (Season finale)* # The Return of the Crossover (Season premire)* # Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis XI* # An Eye to the Universe # Another Camping Episode # Get Real # Restraining Lincoln # Life Insurance # The Cartoon Zone # Olympikz? # The Incredable Shrinking Brother # The Kings the Play # Super Animated Villain Team Reforcing is to Go! #??? #??? # The Toon-Lympic Games* # Animeviania # Kirito's Virus # Object Katering # Shido Itsuka's Place # Blood Lemonade # Taiga Fasion # Touchdown and Out # Springtime! (Season finale) # The Salad Bowl # Drain Plug #??? #??? #??? #??? # More Shorts #??? # Spa Day # Don't Lose Your Yellow # Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis XII* # Cocanut Hotel Island # Toxic Surfing #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? # 100 Cartoons (Season finale) #??? #??? #??? #??? # Conveant Store Robbery # Emotion Commotion # (half hour special) # Hurricane Wiggler #??? # Homer Wins # LincVille # Ultra Soldier # Haunted House # Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis XIII* #??? #??? # Oral Report # The Abominable Snow Friend # ??? # The Frozen Face (Season finale) # Sanctuary! # Pixtopia # The Interrogation # Game Show #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? # Vampire of the Tsundere! # Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis XIV* #??? #??? #??? #??? # Rabies! # Dog Boundaries # Pop Rocks and Soda # Shanks of the North # Elevator #??? #??? # The Thrillogy* # The Rise of the Darkness (The Thrillogy: Part 2)* (Season finale)